In a typical condenser microphone, a first base is formed of an insulation material to insulate a case connected to a diaphragm that is a moving electrode from a backplate that is a fixed electrode. A second base electrically connects the backplate to a printed circuit board (PCB). Thus, the second base is realized with a ring of a metal material having conductivity. Therefore, such a conventional condenser microphone has a limitation that an increased stray capacitance has a negative effect on sound quality of the microphone because the entire second base is made of the ring having the metal material.